Finding Starscream
This is how finding Starscream goes in Happy Hooves. Glimmer, the Autobots, Mumble, Gloria and the Amigos peck their way over an ice field Mumble: Don't worry, Starlight. When I was your age, I got laughed at a lot. But everything got better in the end. Ramon: Amigo, you're not making her feel any better. Mumble: Sorry. But look, all I'm saying is, all you gotta do is find out what happened to the Energon. Rinaldo: How she gonna do that? Mumble: She'll think of something. Starlight Glimmer: The Mystic Beings. The others: Huh? Starlight Glimmer: I'm gonna talk to the Mystic Beings. Lombardo: How you gonna find Mystic Beings? Starlight Glimmer: Starscream. Nestor: Why? Mumble: Yeah, he's a Decepticon. You're enemy. He doesn't like you. He doesn't like you at all. Starlight Glimmer: That's okay. I'll appeal to his better nature. Raul: How you gonna do that? Lombardo: Cruel and unusual punishment? Rinaldo: Unimaginable torture? Ramon: Imaginable torture? Nestor: Your dancing and singing? The others: No! Gloria: angelic Can anybody find me~ Mumble: sarcastically Oh, Gloria, stop. What a racket. Rinaldo: You're breaking the ice! Lombardo: Avalanche! Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Hardy-ha-ha. Very funny. later, the Autobots, Starlight, Mumble, Gloria and the Amigos arrive at the Harbinger. They step inside but find no sign of Starscream Starlight Glimmer: Starscream, you there?! echoes Starscream! echoes sound of Starscream groaning in pain can be heard not too far off. The gang moves on Nestor: Starscream. come to the laboratory finding Starscream inside, still and motionless Nestor: Starscream? Arcee: Is this a bad time? Wheeljack: Look, Scream, I know we don't have an appointment but... Starlight Glimmer: Just one question and I want a straight answer. Where do I find these so called Unicron Servants? just groans in response. Starlight kicks a stone at him, still nothing Bulkhead: Why doesn't he just turn around and attack us? cautiously approach Starscream as he suddenly starts moving Smokescreen: Hey, Scream, you alright? turns and staggers towards them Lombardo: Oh, no! He's possessed! Rinaldo: Oh, no! Raul: It's a seizure. It's a seizure! falls over Nestor: Open his mouth! Lombardo: Grab his tongue! Starlight Glimmer: No, no! He's choking! Ratchet: She's right! That thing around his neck, it's way too tight! Raul: Well, why didn't you say so? Ramon: Come on! On three! Ono, Dos, Tres! Amigos try to pull it off but to no avail Mumble: Amigos! Amigos! Stop! You're hurting him! let go and Starscream slumps back down Ramon: All better? looks at Ratchet, nodding. Ratchet goes over to Starscream Ratchet: I'm a medic. Let me handle this. the Amigos back up, he kneels down next to Starscream Air levels are poor. He's losing air fast. approaches Starscream and looks down at him Starlight Glimmer: Starscream, how did you get that thing around your neck? Lombardo: It was bestowed on him! Raul: By the Unicron Servants! shakes his head to say no Starlight Glimmer: They didn't bestow it? shakes again Ramon: Oh, come on! He not know what he's saying! sits up making flight motions with his arms Starlight Glimmer: You were flying and it just got caught around your neck! Nestor: No way! He the guru! holds up a hand for silence Ratchet: Starscream. Did you ever actually meet a Unicron Servant? Officially? shakes his head Rinaldo: I knew it! It's all a lie. Starlight Glimmer: But this belongs to someone. And if we could find them, I bet you they can take it off. Ratchet: That's not actually a bad idea. What do you say, Scream? Show us where you found them and I'm sure they can help us. You and us both. stands and starts stomping Mumble: Okay, it's two words. Three syllables. Rinaldo: You're dying? Ramon: No. Past. Past. Your past life. makes fart noises Rinaldo: You're passing gas. starts making an elephant sounds Raul: Aye-ye-ye. Now he thinks he's an elephant seal. points to the mountains Arcee: No. Go over the mountains. Nestor: To the land of the elephants of elephant seals. Starlight Glimmer: Beyond the land of the elephant seals. Ratchet: Beyond the land of the elephant seals! cheer as Starscream loses his balance and falls over again